


Код

by Amarillis_Beladonna, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, WTF_Starbucks_Team_non-competition
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они не понимают, что это значит, думают - какой-то код, позывной, сигнал SOS, посланный в никуда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Код

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** постПМ, вольная смесь мувиверса и комиксверса, спонсор горения [этот тамблепост](http://s018.radikal.ru/i507/1503/b0/e4e3986b7607.png)

Они называют его «Зимний Солдат». Они называют его «оружие». Они боятся его и дрожат от едва сдерживаемого ужаса, стоит только вскинуть левую руку. Они бьют его – наотмашь и в сердце – будто бы имеют на это право. И они имеют, проект «Зимний Солдат» принадлежит им, советская разведка всегда умела откусывать самые лакомые куски, чаще всего те, что не в силах прожевать. Они об этом не знают.  
Ледяной холод обжигает, сковывает все тело хрусткой сверкающей коркой – неимоверно хрупкой и в то же время словно бы стальной. Не разбить и не выбраться из этого почти стеклянного плена. За обшивкой криокамеры надсадно гудят турбины, с тихим шелестом ползет по оплетающим ее трубкам фреон; и Зимний Солдат не знает, миг он здесь или целую вечность, он не помнит, не осознает себя во времени и пространстве, лихорадочно шевелит губами – три-два-пять-пять-семь – и тянется ладонью к крошечному заиндевевшему стеклу. Стекло отзывчиво звенит, впитывая касание неживых пальцев – Барнс-Джеймс-Бьюкенен, – и он содрогается, будто от вспышки боли.  
Память – холодная, словно смерзающийся воздух вокруг, неживая, в точности как негнущиеся чужие пальцы, – пульсирует, бьется внутри черепной коробки раненым зверем и болит, хотя, казалось бы, память просто не может. Фантомные судороги – улыбающееся лицо, голубые яркие глаза, блестящие из-под светлой челки, – обрывки образов, калейдоскоп событий. Протянутая рука в коричневой кожаной перчатке и белая бескрайняя пустота. Солдат тоже боится, как и его хозяева, себя самого; боится когда-нибудь забыть, просто не вспомнить однажды до спертого дыхания родные черты лица.  
Steve. Они не понимают, что это значит, думают – какой-то код, позывной, сигнал SOS, посланный в никуда. Они дают ему новый – СПУТНИК – и не могут взять в толк, почему, в очередной раз умирая в капсуле криокамеры, Солдат шепчет «Steve». Что-то не так в программе, что-то пошло не так, считают они, но Солдат знает – с программой все в порядке. С его программой. Растрепанное облако светлых волос, голубые глаза, Steve.  
Солдат знает, он давно мертв, несколько десятков лет покоится где-то в такой же безмолвной ледяной крепости. Солдату сказали – Капитан мертв, да здравствует Капитан! – издевательски посмеиваясь, но с его программой все равно все в порядке. Назло, наперекор, он каждый раз немеющими посиневшими губами шепчет «Steve», и умирать до следующего задания становится чуть проще, будто бы ласковые руки обнимают за плечи, будто бы знакомый до последней интонации голос зовет его по имени. Bucky. Этого они тоже не понимают, в «Деле №17» нет ничего, что могло бы навести их на разгадку. Три-два-пять-пять-семь-Барнс-Джеймс-Бьюкенен – солнечный Бруклин под веками рассыпается яркими пятнами на сверкающие острые осколки, теплый ветер обращается в ледяную мглу, когда последняя техническая лампочка в помещении с криокамерой гаснет.  
Пальцы не слушаются, Солдат упрямо ведет ими по стеклу, чувствуя, как внутри, где-то у него под ребрами уже распускается снежный цветок. Он пишет «H». Он пишет «E» и «L». «P» соскальзывает ниже, ровно в тот же миг, когда слабеет и смерзается бионика протеза. Солдат просит помощи – не у черта или бога, – он просит Капитана. Steve. Он молится о том, чтобы не забыть до следующего раза пронзительную синеву и мягкость теплых ласковых губ. Если забудет – умрет, теперь уже по-настоящему.  
Через несколько лет, когда в лаборатории снова зажгутся лампы, потрескивая и нехотя разгораясь мертвенным белым светом, крик о помощи снова примут за код. За позывной, за сигнал SOS, посланный в никуда. Хлесткий удар по обмороженной щеке.  
«Что это значит, Солдат?»  
Солдат молчит, он только что воскрес, он не помнит, не знает, не узнает букв, не может сложить их воедино. Он молчит, не говорит о том, что пройдет несколько часов – и он вспомнит, как и всегда.  
Пока память болит, Зимний Солдат не перестанет просить помощи не только у Капитана, но и у Баки Барнса, запертого глубоко внутри него самого. Баки Барнс помнит все, он рассказывает с удовольствием, захлебывается словами, перебивая себя – про Бруклин, голубые глаза и светлую челку. Баки говорит «Steve» с неповторимым акцентом коренного американца, и ледяной холод отступает ненадолго.  
Ровно до того момента, когда Солдату снова придется умереть.


End file.
